Born of the Dark
by Acid Fish
Summary: When a dark being arrives, he influences Eggman, Bowser, Metal Sonic, and Luigi to help him in his cause, but no one knows what the mad man really wants, how will the heroes find who is causing this and defeat him. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with smog and scorched his flesh, kneeling at the throne he tried not to show the fear that was flowing through every point in his body. Even though the air burned he was focused on the being who sat upon the throne in front of him, the being had two eyes firmly placed on him, studying him almost.

After a few minutes of waiting he asks," Why have you come here, and be quick I don't have time to waste with the likes of you?" He shivered at the kings words, he shook as he said," I…. Need some help…." The being tapped his fingers together, after his careful decision he questioned," Why have you come to me, your brother could surely help you, not to mention you're my foe as well?"

He answered," This… this problem isn't for his ears, I….. I don't want to be a hero any a more!" The being sitting at the throne opened his eyes at his response, clearly in all his years he never thought his opponent was thinking this way, he said," Luigi, now why would you not want to be a hero, isn't it your blood, or are you just wasting my time!"

Luigi flinched as his words, he said," I am serious Bowser, I don't feel the same, it has been going on forever now, ever since my first appearance with my brother to stop you, I was always noted as the nice gullible, weak, cowardly brother, I just don't like it anymore, I don't get credit….." Bowser smirked and replied," But you are weak, gullible, and cowardly, why do you deserve respect!"

Luigi glared at Bowser and shouted," Well it isn't what I want, How does one get stronger when his brother is always keeping him out of fights and keeping him in the shadow while he sucks up the glory, and then the only person you can turn to is someone in a million years your brother would have suggested was the total bad guy and untrustworthy, but really who is untrustworthy, the one who honestly speaks his mind or the being who lies to his brother to keep fame to himself!"

Bowser dropped his smile, and opened his mouth, he had never really seen Luigi angry and it surprised him, he smiled and said," Listen Luigi, you may have problems but I can't help you right now, my people need me and that is my top priority, so give me one good reason why I should even-" Luigi quickly cut him off and said," I could steal from the underground vaults and bring you back medicine and other items for the people!"

Bowser cuffed his claws together and said," Well now, look who already has a dark plan, stealing from the people who you swore to protect, well if you do it, then I will be glad to except you as an apprentice of the dark, now get out!" Luigi quickly hurried to the door, turning before his departure he said," I never swore to those people, just like I never promised my brother I would never come here…."

Bowser closed his eyes as Luigi left the throne room, his eyes quickly flickered open, he says," There is something more to this than he is letting off, what did he do?" Bowser shook his head, standing her turned into one of his many rooms, he shouts," Junior get up!" Instantly his son was out of bed and standing near him.

Bowser tilts his head down and says," alright get your disguise ready you are heading to the Mushroom Kingdom, I need you to go to the castle, and figure out what happened, there Luigi has done something and I need to know what, is that understood?" His son nods his head without any questions and quickly heads out to fulfill his father's wishes.

Luigi snuck around the buildings, it was night luckily so he was well hidden, but he knew the castle would be in an uproar, sneaking up to the gate he slid into one of the many secret hatches he dug into the castle and made his way down to the food storage level. Slowly moving the rock aside he climbed out of the wall and crept slowly across the ground,

He stopped in front of the large wooden door that had a several lock system on it, cracking his knuckles he began to move each lock into position, after a few minutes of mixing with the locks he finally heard a large click, the locks spun rapidly as the metal that held the door shut slid into holding blocks, he pushes the door open.

Knowing that the alarm would sound soon if the door was left open for too long he snatched items off the shelves like crazy, he knocked a strange item into the bag and then swopped it over his shoulder, before he could shut the door he heard what he dreaded to hear, a loud ringing noise, no longer worried about the door he shoved the supplies through the hole in the wall and then quickly moved the rock back into place.

Slowly dragging the bag he finally reached the top, lifting the bag, he swept through the gate and cleared the streets quickly, almost at the edge of town he felt safe, suddenly someone stood in his path, reaching his foot out Luigi tripped and tumbled to the ground, turning to look he knew instantly who it was, Mario glared down at his brother.

Luigi backed away from Mario, Mario continued his glare as he slowly walked to him, Luigi reaching into the bag began to search, finally he found what he was looking for, pulling out he yanked a star from the bag, he lit up from its power, smirking at his brother, Mario backed away but held his ground, he shouts," What are you doing a back here, you a know the law and you a carelessly disregarded it, I can barely stand to look at you!"

A tear dripped form Mario's eye, Luigi instantly knew were Mario was headed and snapped," I'm glad he is dead, he messed with me for the last time all of you have, I have been sitting in the sidelines watching you get all the fame and glory, well not any more, now I'm no longer with you!" Rushing out Luigi struck Mario hard, with the power that flowed through him right then, Mario was instantly weaker than him.

A trickle of blood fell from his mouth and puddled on the ground, Luigi turned his back and said as he picked up the bag and walked off," Count yourself luck I don't end it here, it would be to easy and sad really, now goodbye!" Luigi takes off and soon no longer noticeable, Mario fell to the ground, his eyes flashed and then nothing.

Bowser had is mouth wide open and his eyes staring at his son and Luigi, he said," So that is what happened Luigi, never thought you would ever have killing in your blood, hmmm…." Luigi held out the bag and presented it to him, Bowser smiled and said," Well isn't that respectful bringing the people what they rightfully deserve, well now you're starting to get the bigger picture instead of half of it, now what exactly happened at the Mushroom Kingdom, I want to know…."

_A few days back…._

_Luigi was laughing with his brother as he told the story of defeating Bowser to the guests at the party, after his little speech Mario and Luigi separated and went to enjoy the part. Mario was sitting near Peach, she was wearing a pink dress with little frilly things coming from it, and she had her hair like normal except for the makeup and other little attachment she put on._

_Luigi remembered his brother saying she looked "Stunning" Luigi smiled at his brother who was laughing at the things said over at the table, leaning against the back wall someone said," I bet it's nice knowing that your fame only comes from the shadow of your brother." Luigi looked at who said this and was surprised to see Toadsworth looking at him._

_Luigi shook his head and continued watching the party, suddenly a shove caught his attention, Toadsworth said," Yah Luigi, I was talking to you, your nothing but a cowardly little shit, who just allows other to fight your battles, I don't even believe it when Master Mario says that you help him in battles, take on Count Bleck, you couldn't even take on a Toad, let alone him!"_

_Luigi felt a tug of annoyance in his left side, a pulse in his head began to throb, ignoring him again he continued to watch the party and grabbed a glass, before the liquid was drank he was shoved aside, the liquid going down the wrong pipe he began to cough, he choked on the air a bit before turning his full attention to Toadsworth, he had a smiled and said," you see how pathetic you are, I was definitely right you couldn't take on Bowser, Count Bleck, Dimentio, King Boo, or any of the villains let alone one of them, your such a pathetic loser you can't even do a thing but sit there looking like a dumb shit, so you might as well just-"_

_The guest all stopped as soon as the collision made full force, Luigi drew his hand back as quick as lighting, sending straight he crashed his hand into his face, the forced sent Toadsworth through the crowd of people crashing into the table where a lot of guest sat, the table shattered as soon as he collided with it._

_Luigi sat huffing as he used all force in his body, suddenly realizing what had happened, Mario and Peach raced over to Toadsworth, Mario placed his hand on him and placed an ear to his chest, blood was already dripping from his mouth before he even had to say it, Mario felt tears drop from his eyes as he slowly closed the toads eyes, Peach already had her hands on her face, bursting out with tears._

_Mario felt the anger rush through him, he swerved around stopping where he was, his gaze fell upon his brother, whose face was dark red and he was clearly pissed, Mario walks forward, still ready to strike, he says," Luigi, how could you….. Do a this?" Luigi glares at Mario, not responding he shoves Mario aside and takes off out of the castle._

_Present Time_…..

Luigi was still caught up in the memory before he realized the king was laughing, Luigi was angered, Bowser seeing this says," Whoa calm down there, it's just that was pretty funny, he messed with you, and you took it gave him three chances to back down…" He breaths in deep to collect air as he continued to laugh, he continued," And when you hit that toad in the face, that just got me started, I bet he didn't know what hit him he probably looked just as stupid as he probably thought he was when he messed with you, at least now he won't be messing with you anymore!"

Luigi chuckled with the king, this actually caught the king off guard, but only for a second, his smile quickly c0ming back, he says," Well Luigi, it seems that I have miss judged your character, you could certainly kick as when it comes to it, so since you're a villain, have any plans for how to get revenge?" Luigi confused asks," Revenge?"

Bowser shakes his head and says simply," Look they kicked you out, you are going to have to get them back, and while you're at it you should probably come up with a new power and a name for yourself, so you know, your villain side has more appeal and strength, so what is the plan, I will help in any way since it is your first time, go ahead strategize?"

Luigi nodded and said," well how about we wipe the smug look off of that princess' face and show her the trouble I can cause." A voice appeared from the dark," I have a better idea for you Luigi and Bowser, you will work for me and I will show my hospitality and let you live, but by all means it is your choice!" A hedgehog appeared from the darkness, he stood on two feet, his fur was a mixture of black and a dark purple, he had almost grey colored lines on each of his quills sticking from his head. His eyes fixed on both of the beings.

Bowser snorted and huffed smoke from his nose, he shouts," and who just you might be to authorize me, you little runt!" Suddenly a wave of purple energy knocked bowser to the ground, the being lowered his hand, he said," I am Mephiles the Dark, but you may call me simply Mephiles, I come from another world, one that I'm sure you are familiar with, have you ever heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Both Bowser and Luigi jump up, Bowser grunts and says," As if I could forget that blue guy bashed me up good after teaming up with Luigi and Mario, I had help from Eggman, and they were able to stop us due to their friends, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and the others!" Mephiles nodded his head slowly, turning to Luigi he said," Now as I have heard you no longer side with the fat plumber or Sonic correct?"

Luigi nodded his head and said," Oh yah I want all of them to pay, because even after all I do to help I never get credit for anything!" Mephiles let out a loud chuckle and responded," Well if it is respect you want then I will grant your request easily, I already have a plan, but it will take both of you and two others from my world to work."

Luigi nodded as did Bowser, Bowser says," Just as long as I am still king of my palace, and we are partners!" Mephiles nodded and answers," Yes of course." It took a while but they finally realized that he didn't speak through his mouth, instead he spoke almost telepathically, he smiled and said," Once the other two are informed we may begin, but first I need something from you as well, I need you to get me 15 stars, they go with the plan and I don't want any questions asked!"

Bowser rolled his eyes, he didn't like being ordered he did the ordering, Luigi swiftly nodded and raced out the door, Mephiles waited a moment and said," Are you not going to find them?" Bowser growled and said," I don't do the orders, I make them!" Mephiles figuring around him said," Well I thought it was your idea, remember we are team mates you came up with the idea to use them for an ingenious design but none of your men returned, you talked to me a while back and said you would do it yourself since you were the greatest at finding them, I hope you weren't lying?"

Bowser bought the lie and shouts," Please I could find those things without even trying, I'll beat Luigi and bring back twice as many!" Bowser hops into his clown chair flying machine and flew off through the opened door, it slowly closed behind him, a low echoing chuckle came from his throat as he said," The foolish little pawn should never distract the king while he works, Bowser will learn in time!"

A swirl of purple energy began to swirl around him, his laugh subsided and he was no longer in the throne room, Bowser Junior was shaking from his hiding spot, he said," I have to warn papa before that idiot comes back an-" Bowser Jr. screams out as he falls to the ground, Mephiles walks up from behind, he snatches him up by the head, gazing into his eyes he could see the pain and frightened child that hid behind his scowl.

With a quick thrust of his arm, Mephelis slammed him into the ground, stepping over him he said," Next time keep your mouth shut, it's the dungeon with you, have a nice trip!" Mephiles used his energy and teleported the young Koopa to a cell far below the kingdom, he chuckles again this time leaving for real, making sure no one else was listening before he was truly gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The beans and meat that was stuffed in his chili dog squirted out and hit the glass of the ship in front of him, Tails glares up at Sonic who doesn't seem to care in the slightest about it, Tails pushes himself out of the underbelly and says," Sonic do you have to eat those when I'm fixing up the X-Hurricane (remodel for the X-Tornado)?"

Sonic smiled while rubbing the back of his head, finishing off the rest of the dog he said," Heh, sorry Tails guess I wasn't paying attention much." "Or ever to be completely honest Sonic!" Knuckles walked up with a smirk, Sonic glared at him but quickly smiled back, he asked," Knuckles aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles smile widened he responded," I got those Team Chaotix guys to watch it, even though they aren't very friendly, they sure can do their job." Sonic nodded his head and snatched up another dog from his plate, a voice spat out," Uh, that is so repulsive, how can you stand that crap!" Shadow walked up to Sonic and his friends.

Sonic pushing himself up says," What you up to Shadow, what has you so upset?" Shadow shrugged and said," It's something Eggman built a while back, I don't know you remember Metal Sonic, but I met him a few years back, He seemed alright, but lately he has been going through a problem, and he went missing not just last week, right now I'm trying to find him, got any idea where he could be?"

Tails hopped down from above, hearing the conversation he answers," Yah, I got reports of a robot in the city, it wasn't causing damage or anything so it wasn't considered a threat, the law has him under surveillance though, I think he is at the old warehouse about now, if you hurry you can-"Tails couldn't even finish before Shadow raced off.

Sonic shook his head and said," Sheesh it's never patience with that guy." Knuckles smiles while punching his arm, he remarks," Yah because you are always patient, you can stay in one spot forever, that is so ridiculous you can't last without running!" Sonic's eye twitched as he glared down Knuckles, he says," I will get you for this….."

Shadow busted down the two inch thick metal door into the abandoned warehouse down town, there were boxes all over the place suddenly two figures appeared from behind some, he inched closer and hid behind more boxed peering at the two, Metal Sonic said," So what do you wish for me to do?" Whoever he was talking to was cloaked and hard to see, he responded," You are to head to Eggman and get him to get the Chaos Emeralds, after that we will begin phase 2…."

Shadow could feel his heart racing, the beings voice was so familiar but he didn't even remember who it was, stepping back he accidently bumped into a stack of boxes which tumbled over, the two turn their heads to the noise, Shadow instantly books if for the door, suddenly one of them appeared in front of him, snatching him by the neck he was slammed into the ground.

The cloaked figure leaned down, eyeing him he said," Shadow, I did not expect to see you here, what luck!" His voice was so familiar, but Shadow couldn't even place it, Metal Sonic walked up he said," Why don't we just release him, he isn't a threat to us?" the cloak figure glared at the robot and said," You obviously forgotten who he is, shadow one of the four great heroes, you think that isn't a problem, That is like saying Sonic is Eggman, fat idiotic and downright easy to beat! Now get Eggman and start collecting those Emeralds, I'll deal with the Cretan!"

Metal Sonic gazed into Shadow's eyes, turning he whispered," Sorry!" As Mephiles began to leave he turned his head and said," Pity and sorrow is for the weak, get going!" Metal Sonic bent his head down; ashamed he quickly raced off if he was going to find Shadow he was going to have to play the good side of Mephiles and wait.

Metal Sonic was quickly at Eggman's base, Eggman who noticed him gave him full clearance and took down the security system and allowed him in, after about ten minutes Metal opened the metal door and entered the main control room, Eggman spun in his chair to face him, rubbing his mustache he asks," So Metal what brings you here today?"

Metal Sonic bowed his head in respect and said," Well doctor, I was wondering why you haven't been collecting the Chaos Emeralds and thought you might be able to help me locate them, the tracking device in my head has been fried somehow, can you fix it for me?" Eggman smiled showing his teeth, he said," I can do better than that my blue friend, while I do have some Chaos Emeralds it seems that I am getting much older than I used to be, I think it's time I should pass my legacy down to you, my most prized creation, I give you this, this object is the most scientific thing I have ever built it took some time to get to work but this device if it is connected to your brain will allow powers you normally would never have the chance to tap into, and of course I'll fix your tracking system."

After three hours of consuming repairs Eggman smiled down at his work, he said," Alright the Nano Box is set and your systems are fully operational, now take these and make sure the Eggman empire rises my Metal friend!" Eggman hands over two Chaos Emeralds, Metal nodded and took them from Eggman, Eggman sat back down in his chair, waving goodbye he rested his eyes.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, it had been over three hours since Shadow left, Tails walked over, trying to calm his friend he said," Don't worry Sonic, Shadow can take care of himself, he always has let's just leave this to him he will return when he wants to." Knuckles shook his head and said," No Tails, Sonic is right, something is definitely wrong, shadow would never have taken this long to pop into a warehouse and then race back, it should have maybe only taken 10 minutes."

Sonic smiled at Tails who glared at Knuckles for ruining his point, Sonic sighed and said," Well I suppose we should go and look-" Sonic jumped back as something hit the ground in front of him, Metal Sonic stood there staring them down, Sonic smiled and said," I see the tin can is here, what did you do with Shadow!"

Metal thought back to the other being Mephiles who caught him and teleported off, Metal shook his head and said," I have done nothing, a figure took him before I could do anything in order to find and stop him I need to find the chaos Emeralds, shadow told me you might have some if I came over here!" Sonic turned to Tails who just shrugged, he said," I don' think he is lying, Shadow did say they were friends, he probably wants to look out for shadow, I say we at least help him after all we are heroes!"

Sonic nodded his head, with a sly smile he put his hand out and said," Sure we'll help you out; Shadow is a friend and so are you." Metal nodded his head and took Sonic's hand shaking it before releasing it, Knuckles just shrugged to except it, Sonic asked," So do you know who took him?" Metal shook his head even though he did, he said," No, he was cloaked and I didn't get to see his face, he just said shadow would die unless the Emeralds or Sonic were handed to him, obviously both are out of the deal."

Mephiles sat near the cell, his cloak still on he looked over at his two prisoners, When shadow awoke he was surprised to see Bowser Jr. Shadow asked," So where are we Junior?" Junior turned and answered," I don't know, I woke up here after a severe hit to the head, I don't exactly remember…" The cloaked figure approached and said," That will clear in time, just like your loyalty will grow it time!"

Shadow glared at the being remembering him from the warehouse, Shadow as irritated more when the being laughed in a low chuckle, he said," what shadow, are you upset, going to try and defeat me well to bad for you I already have your source of power!" He pulled out a red Chaos Emerald, Shadow reached for it but the being quickly drew his hand back.

Shadow shouts," when I get out of here I'm going to-" Quickly interrupting the being snaps," you're going to what try to defeat me and end up like Maria, Dead!" Shadow backed away from the bars, anger flowing threw him he shouts," how do you know anything about Maria!" the being slowly lowered his hood as he said," Oh you can say we sort of share a similar mind shadow, It is I Mephiles the Dark!"

Shadow took a step back he hadn't expected to see him ever again, he said," How…. How did you live, we killed you!" Mephiles chuckled again and said," No you fool, you can't kill pure darkness, you can only slow it down, now that I have Metal Sonic, Eggman, Bowser, and Luigi on my side, I can finally take on both worlds quite easily!"

Shadow burst into laughter, Mephiles slanted his eyes, he asks calmly," Is something funny to you?" Shadow stopped himself and said," Yah, I can understand Bowser, Eggman and Metal Sonic but Luigi? You have to be kidding me!" Mephiles smiled and said," Shadow do you remember a Toad by the name of Toadsworth?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and glared, he said," Yah that annoying twerp, he was good at agility but not really fighting it took me forever to finally settle him down!" Mephiles smiled and said," He's dead!" Shadow tilted his head, he said," Someone managed to kill that stupid annoying mushroom!" Mephiles nodded and said," Actually it only took a single punch, and I bet you can guess who it was, It was Luigi!"

Shadow's mouth dropped in surprise, he said," your telling me that Luigi killed Toadsworth with a single punch, how the hell did he do that!" Anger clearly rising in him again, Mephiles leaned in to the cell, he said," Because Luigi is my perfect weapon, he has energy building up that has stored up inside of him from years of anger and not releasing his anger, he is a living bomb and I am going to set him off with the Power of Chaos and the power of the stars!"

Shadow had his mouth dropped again, he glared and shouts," what, why would you do that, that is ludicrous who wastes energy on that pathetic green bean!" Mephiles smiled again and said," the one who can trigger all of that energy into a field so powerful it could take out the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Kingdom and the city you live in without even wasting all of his energy."

Bowser Jr. glares at Mephiles, noticing the boy he leans down and peers into the boys eyes once more, the boy quickly flinches back. Standing tall again he turns around and walks to a set of stairs, he waves and says," Maybe if you're good you will not go hungry…." With that he walked up the large spiral staircase leaving them in the quiet dungeon.

When he reached the top of the steps he was a bit startled, the being in front of him says," Mephiles, whatever dark plan you have you had better stop!" His low chuckle sent shivers down the beings spine, he said," Now Silver what possible plan are you thinking of, I am simply recruiting some friends, or is that not allowed?"

Silver didn't drop his glare, he wiped the air and said," that is a load and you know it Mephiles, now tell me what your plan is I don't have time for this!" Mephiles drew out a Chaos Emerald, it's energy flowed into him, he smiled and rushed at silver, snatching him by the throat he held him, he said," All will be revealed Silver, now just sleep….." putting enough pressure he knocked him out, Silver fell to the ground, picking him up he shook his head as he dragged Silver down the staircase.

Shadow jumped back before Silver was tossed into him, Mephiles smiled and said," there one more for you, I would have killed him, but catching him off guard and killing him just didn't seem fun, make sure to tell him he can't escape from those cells, wouldn't want him to burn out his energy!" He floated up the stairs, his laugh echoing as he left, shadow glared at him as he left, turning he said," silver just rest easy, it burns me to say it but, Sonic will find us."

Mephiles smiled as he watched the people of the kingdom starve to death, he walked down to the small village, picking up one of them he dragged him into the castle, warning the people not to come or they would end up like him, Mephiles gazed into the guys eyes, it was a weaker Koopa but it would do, energy shot into the koopa, a purple substance crawled into his body, infecting him suddenly his eyes went black his skin a sickly pale he was larger than before, his shell slightly cracked form the change.

Mephiles nodded at his work and said," Now, you are the general of the new army I will build, you will stay hidden in this castle until I give the call to come forth, now find a nice quiet place and hide there for a while train and get stronger, the men will need a capable leader, now get out of my sight!" the Soulless Koopa walked away, Mephiles released a breath and said," I wonder if sonic is too stupid to find out I am behind this, I bet he is at Eggman's as we speak, that ignorant fool….."

Mephiles peered out the window, far off he could see the lights and happiness of the Mushroom Kingdom, his mouth curved down as raged filled him, he said," and once the light is purged from the world I will finally be a peace, but before then I will have to play the friend and teammate role a little while longer, three people already know that is far too many!" His laughed to himself and said," what does it matter, they know nothing yet, they are retards like the rest and can burn for all I care….. Silver you've ruined my plans one to many, and now….. now you're my prisoner!" the entire castle was filled with the low chuckle that escaped once more, soon to die down like the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver rubbed his aching head, the impact to the wall left a large bruise on the back of his head, standing up he nearly tripped over the two sleeping people he was near, he looked down he noticed Shadow but he couldn't identify the spike shelled creature, he met the bars of the cell and remembered what happened with Mephiles.

Charging energy he began to fire rapidly at the cell, with no luck he tried again using more force than before, the pressure of his energy woke shadow, shadow stood up glaring he shouts," Silver you will just burn out your energy calm down already!" Silver released the energy and fell to the ground, breathing deeply he slowly pushed himself up he turned towards Shadow who was waiting for him to finish his tantrum.

Shadow smiled and said," So what happened to you, how did Mephiles take you down so quick?" Silver returned the smile and said," Look who's talking it seems you got taken capture to?" they shared a quick laugh but Shadow quickly became serious he asks," So do you know anything that can get us out, because Mephiles said that the bars and area couldn't be broken?"

Silver scratched his chin, it was definitely a tricky situations, his eyes laid back on the sleeping kid, he points and asks," so who is he?" shadow replies," that would be Bowser Junior, I just call him Junior because it's easier, he was apparently taken because he overheard Mephiles talking about his dad, after that he was going to tell but Mephiles quickly knocked him out and captured him."

Silver shakes his head, he says," well from what I can see we are going to have to wait for the others, there is nothing I can do until I can find out more about my surroundings, or until Mephiles drops his guard and Sonic arrives." Shadow nods his head, shaking Junior he says," Hey Junior I need you to wake up, we need to talk!"

Junior quickly got up to his feet, always being yelled at made it an instinct to listen to people when they yelled, Junior calms down and says," What is the big deal, when papa finds out you tricked me he is goanna be mad!" Shadow shouts," Not now Junior we need your help, we need to know exactly what it is that Mephiles needs?"

Junior shrugged and said," All I remember is that papa had said he could get twice as many stars as Luigi and ran off, after tha Mephiles laughed to himself and exclaimed how papa was a pawn and would learn who the true king was or something like that, then I was struck from behind, he stared into my eyes and suddenly I was out."

Silver nodded his head, he watched as shadows skipped across the stone of the walls, he speaks up," well if we can send a signal to your dad or someone to help us, there is a chance that we can get out of here, however it is a slim chance, what we need to do is somehow send a blast of energy or something along the lines straight up and cause a skeptical to call for help, but how are we going to do it?"

Junior rose his hand from behind where he was sulking he said," Well papa always mentioned his triple threat cannon, it was built under the castle, one of the corridors down here should lead to it, but we're stuck in the cell how can we get to it?" Shadow and Silver both smiled at him, Junior backed away, Shadow said," well were stuck in here, but with enough…. Momentum and force we could get you through!" Shadow snatched Junior, placing him against the cell Shadow and silver rush at him one with power the other with telekinesis, within the next ten seconds there were stars above Juniors head, he swished his head back and forth and saw that he was no longer in the cage, besides the crack in his shell he wasn't harmed.

Shadow shouts," Alright activate that rocket thing you were talking about and get help quick!" Junior following orders quickly but quietly rushes down the hall, the first door he opened lead to the Boo room, some looked at him but they didn't really care, suddenly a large Boo appeared scaring him, King Boo smiled and said," hehehehe, well what brings the little bowser here Hehehe?"

Junior smiles at the large boo and says," well to be honest I'm trying to find the rocket launch station underground I forgot where it was at, do you remember?" King Boo smiled with a little laugh he answered," heheheh well of course we know where it is, we keep track of the big man's stuff, without us this place would become a real junk heap, follow me! Hehehe" Junior followed closely behind the friendly Boo who he had known for some time since he was littler.

Sonic burst through the doors of the large building, strange that there was no security he made his way through the tunnels and finally found the large metal door leading to the control room, shoving them open he spotted the once opposing doctor now a shallow remainder, Eggman smiled and said, "well if it isn't the blue hedgehog now what can I do for you?"

Sonic glared at the man, not wanting to take his eyes off him for a second in case any thing fishy he might have had planned, he says," Eggman cut the crap we know you have something to do with Shadow's disappearance, now tell me where he is!" Eggman says," Wohohohoho hohohoho, now what would give you the idea that I had Shadow, I haven't seen him in a while, I think Metal was the last to talk to him, now run along!"

Sonic glared him down he did not want this man getting his anger rising, he shouts," now you listen Eggman, we know for a fact that you have Shadow, now where is he, and tell me you don't then I will have to beat it out of you!" Eggman smiled and said," now Sonic, I have always taken you for a hedgehog of the peace, is your friend's disappearance really going to boil you over so much that you would inflict harm on an innocent old man?"

Sonic began to breath slower, he said," Ok fine Eggman, I will take your word for it, if you have any news on shadow, please inform us would you, I have to go now, see you round and you had better stay out of trouble!" Sonic burst through the doors again and left the base, Eggman spun in his chair, hitting a button on his desk he said," Sir he is already asking questions, what should I do?"

Mephiles laughed on the other side and said," Give him a show of course, keep him distracted, just don't let him find out about this I am warning you once, fuck up and I will end you!" Eggman backed away from the speaker, he pushes the button, turning he released the breath he was holding, he said," Sonic better be prepared, the distraction may take some time but it will stall him long enough for Metal to collect the other Chaos Emeralds, I just hope the hedgehog doesn't find out it was me who attacked, then I'll be in deep trouble." He sat in silence for a moment before contacting his men.

Knuckles waved to Sonic, by the look on his face it didn't end how he wanted it, Knuckles says," He didn't have Shadow either huh?" Sonic shook his head, he responded," No luck with any of the other metals either?" Knuckles shook his head, he said," but they did inform me that Metal Sonic had made contact with the man not too long ago, we should check on that."

Sonic nodded and they entered the base, Tails was lying on the ground, a large wound on his head, Sonic instantly took off over to him, shaking his friend Sonic asked," Tails what happened?" Tails struggled to rise to his feet, one of his arms was broken, he said," "Metal Sonic attacked me and stole the chaos Emerald that was powering the ship, not like it really needed it all that much but he also stole the one in your home, the blue one I think it was?"

Sonic slammed his fist down, he shouts," Damn it, he was after the Chaos Emeralds he probably doesn't even care about Shadow, did he say where he was going?" Tails nodded his head, he said," He is going after the other Emeralds, meaning…" Sonic shook his head and says," He will go after Amy and Rouge, they have two, Eggman probably already has some with him or still does, and we know Shadow has the red one because that is usually the one we never can find."

Pressing for time, the three take off in different directions on different assignments, Tails was headed for Eggman to find out what he knew, because he was clearly lying, Sonic was heading towards Amy and Knuckles towards Rouge, luckily those were easy people to find, Rouge worked with G.U.N. so she would be easy to find, and Amy was always at her house or shopping so she wouldn't be hard either.

Sonic was ay Amy's place quickly, running up he knocks several time, after there is no response he bursts down the door fearing the worst, Amy was just walking down the stairs as he burst through, a bit frightened she instantly felt relieved and jumped towards him, quickly side stepping he asked," Amy had Metal been here yet?" Amy confused asks," Why would he be here?"

Sonic sighed with relief, he fills her in on what had happened and up to what they know, Amy says," I understand that you think Shadow is gone, but he came over here some time before you did, he is in the living room over there." Amy points towards one of the entrances, inside there sat a black hedgehog with red stripes, turning he scowled at Sonic.

Sonic stood a bit back, slowly walking away, a strange feeling was buried deep within him, Shadow walked over, he said," Sonic I need your help, it is Metal Overlord he did this, it was him who took me prisoner I need the Chaos Emerald now before he gets them, hurry I don't have all day!" Sonic bought the lie and quickly tossed him it, he smiled and said," I'll be back, but you had better get to Knuckles he is probably already fighting him, Chaos Control!"

Sonic shook his head, with a wave to Amy and avoiding her grasp he took off to where he knew Knuckle would be. Knuckles smiled at the bat that was sneaking around Team Chaotix who were somehow oblivious, he says," A bit early to steal the Master emerald don't you think?" Rouge turned, raising her and she says," alright you caught me?" Vector raced over along with Espio and Charmy. Vector shouts," Charmy were you paying attention; you were supposed to watch this side!" Charmy dropped his head, he said," I'm sorry…" Espio rolled his eyes, sighing he said," Knuckles since I'm the only one who cares, is there a reason for your sudden arrival?"

Knuckles stops in his tracks, suddenly falling forward he hits the ground, Metal Sonic says," I apologize Knuckles but the Chaos Emerald shall me mine!" Rouge laughs and says," You against me tin man, what do you got!" Metal quickly lashed out, his incredible speed caught her off guard, suddenly she felt a slight pain as she too fell to the ground.

Snatching the emerald as it fell he gloated to himself, suddenly a large whack to the skull sent him flying, Vector smiled and said," come on guys let's get him!" the three charge out ready to strike, Metal dodges Vector, trying to hit him he is struck by Espio, Charmy races up but he dodges and sends a shattering punch to his stomach, Charmy doubles over in pain and hits the ground, Espio and Vector both punch his lower jar simultaneously, Metal flings back and slams against the ground.

Sonic runs up to the temple, he holds a thumb up to team Chaotix who now have Metal quickly tied up, the Chaos Emerald was clenched tight to his hand, Sonic says," well aren't you going to remove it?" Vector shook his head, he replies," we tried but the darn thing won't come loose." Sonic kicks hard against Metal's weak jaw, a sharp pain stings through him, as oil drips from his busted jaw.

Espio charges up an attack and blasts him, Metal cringed at the pain but his hand was tight to it, Sonic continued to kick and batter the robot, Metal had a large dent in his head now but still he wouldn't let it go, Sonic thrust his fist down, Metal flings back and crashes to the ground, one of his legs twists on impact, he winces at the pain but holds his grasp.

Sonic growls and shouts," why won't you drop it already!" Metal weakly replies," Because I can't let go of it, he would be disappointed if I came this far and failed!" Sonic calmed down a bit, he said," Who are you talking about, who wouldn't be proud of you?" Metal peered into Sonic's eyes, his were trembling, who was he talking about.

Boo nodded his head and said," Heheheheh alright Junior it is through here, try not to get lost on your way back, hehehehe!" Junior waved goodbye and entered through the room, at first it was too dark to see, but a strange rock lit to life followed by more, Junior nodded as his eyes fell upon the mighty rocket system that was before him.

Quickly he raced over to the controls, trying to type fast he sent to launch it in distress format, there was a way to make a distress signal with anything if you correctly lit them up, no being could miss read it if it was proper, only problem was that it was a tricky thing to follow up on, it took a lot of time and preparation.

Junior was worried that his timing would be too long and someone would catch him before he could hit the button, luckily he managed to drop the fear and finished the signal input, he raised his hand and slammed it down on the start button, the loudest noise he could imagine hearing echoed as the ground above him opened up and the large cannons rose to the surface, he had to hold his ears to keep the noise from getting too loud, the barrel of the guns began to click back and fire down as it shot one missile followed by more, he was so happy he succeeded that he didn't notice the sudden change In temperature," well it seems we have a problem doesn't it….." all the happiness drained and replaced with fear, he turned his head to the voice, Mephiles had a deep glare and it pierced the boys strength, he began," I was jus-"

His first words barely left him as a sharp pain rushed from his stomach, blood dripped to the ground were the gouge in his stomach was now visible, he fell to the ground whimpering in pain, Mephiles stepped closer energy charging in his hand, he slowly picked the child off the ground, gazing into his eyes again, his thrust his foot and kicked him along the head sending him into the wall on the opposite side, a small smile on Mephiles' face as he approached again, stepping hard this time he shattered his arm into several pieces, snatching the boy by th small amount of hair on his head he raised him to eye level, gritting his teeth he snaps," Do something stupid like this again and it will be your fucking life that I end!"

Silver was getting worried, turning towards Shadow he asks," Shadow I heard the rockets but he isn't back yet where is he?" Shadow shook his head and said," I don't know, but he has to be alright, he just has to be!" Suddenly footsteps are heard from outside down the hall, Mephiles walked out of the shadow with a large grin, opening the door quickly he tossed the boy in and locked it within a second, Silver shook as he looked at the boy, the same look was on shadows face, Silver glared at Mephiles who was already gone, on the stairs he shouts down," try it again, see what happens, don't think your that smart Silver, your still as dumb as the other heroes!" He was angry but the anger would have to wait, right then they had to make sure Junior was alright Shadow and Silver rushed over to his body to check, he was still alive but injured it would take some time to heal, Silver sighed and shadow nodded his head agreeing Mephiles would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal was still out, after the beating he took he shut down, Sonic was angered because they would have to wait to find out who was behind this. Tails walked into Sonic's room, smiling he said," Come on Sonic we have to go, Eggman was barely alive when I found him, he manage to say that Luigi and Bowser were involved in this somehow."

Sonic sprung up from his bed, racing out the door he waited inpatiently for Tails and Knuckles, his foot had made a deep gouge in the ground by the time they came out, Tails slanted his eyes and said," Was it really that hard to just wait, come on lets go." Holding up a strange device a portal opened up in front of them, they all jumped in, along with another figure.

Sonic walked out of the large gate, Tails and Knuckles appeared after and met him at the stair case, the portal was made underneath the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic smiled and said, "Well Mario is going to get to see he favorite kind of person, me!" Tails shook his head as they walked up the steps, the area seemed colder than usual and Sonic shivered after half way up.

Knuckles pounds the wall and shouts," Why is it so damn cold down here!" Tails quickly tried to calm him down before he did something stupid, Knuckles was already preparing to rampage if it continued, the door way out was right ahead and Knuckles instantly tackled through it. A few Toad guards were surprised when he tumbled through, but after seeing him smiled and said, "Hello Knuckles what brings you here?"

Knuckles rubs his head and says," not just me, Sonic and Tails have come to, we need to talk to Mario and Peach, fetch them would ya?" The guards quickly left, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails waited patiently, finally the two appeared from one of the doors way off, Mario smiled and said," hello Sonic what brings a you here?"

Sonic remembering the things at stakes quickly got serious again, he said," Mario we got word that Bowser and Luigi are both in with some evil force that is after the Chaos Emeralds, do you know what's going on, Shadow is missing and the being took him, Metal was freaked out about it as well and was scared."

Mario looked at Peach both looked worried, Mario said," Well we don't know much actually, but something did happen yesterday at Bowser's kingdom, a series of missiles fired but they were fired in a distress pattern, do you think there is a connection?" Tails scratched his chin, after a moment of thinking he said," Well if someone was trying to get help, Bowser is with this guy so if someone went against him then that would be the first place they would be put, maybe Shadow is there?"

Mario nodded his head and said," Yes and if that is a the case then we can get Luigi and the others as well, I'm sure your friend is still fine." Sonic nods his head and they quickly leave the front of the castle they notice that the sun was shimmering off of an object moving towards the same direction, as they approach they could see what it was, Metal Sonic.

He was holding his busted shoulder as he dragged himself on the ground, it wasn't until they reached the end of the town when he was noticeable. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and a hedgehog was standing in front of him, Metal backed away quickly but stood where he was, a low chuckle rose through the air as he spoke," Poor Metal, I do hope that you are carrying the Emeralds with you, it would be a shame to trash you along the ground to know your efforts were for nothing, so do you have them?"

Metal slowly nodded his head as he revealed the Chaos Emeralds, the being chuckled again and said," Good Metal, you have proven yourself a worthy "partner" hand them over would you?" Metal followed the order without delay and handed them over. Sonic shouted from behind cover," Metal don't do it!" Mephiles snatched the emeralds, holding his hand out Metal was engulfed in the purple beam.

Metal was no longer blue, he was a dark grey, his body was fixed up and he was larger then before, a large spike on both shoulders, smiling the being said," Now Metal, go and defeat them, and afterwards come and meet me at Bowser's castle, we shall begin Phase 2 very shortly, enjoy the new energy while you can!" The being faded and left the heroes to face his pawn.

Metal turned around, facing them they could get a better picture of him, his eyes were pitch black, the gears and wiring in his system clicked and sprung around, energy began to form in his right hand. Sonic backed away along with the others, Metal stepped closer as the energy became more unstable in his hand, Tails side stepped away from the group.

Sonic stopped moving and prepared for battle, Metal followed quickly and prepared, Mario jumped in to help Sonic, Sonic nodded towards him. Metal fired a blast of purple energy, the two dodged the attack but the energy sent a shockwave as it exploded, both Mario and Sonic flew forward, Metal rushed at them and socked Mario in his gut and upper cutted Sonic.

Sonic slid against the ground as Mario bellowed over in pain, Metal reared his foot back and sent a powerful kick against Mario's skull, Mario flew back and crashed through a nearby building. Sonic ran and slammed into Metal sending him back, rushing again he spun into him and slammed Metal into a wall, jumping back he waited for Metal's next move.

Mario quickly recovered and got back in, Metal lunged out but both Mario and Sonic rushed him, the colliding forces sent a large wave of energy pushing back the other people around who were not fighting. Sonic kicked Metal in the stomach but was struck against the head, Mario sent a shattering elbow jab to Metal's leg.

Metal slid back and hit the ground, slowly trying to stand his right leg was twisted and sparks were shooting out of the busted wiring, Sonic turned and ran around several buildings, finally after about a minute he rushed Metal his speed art it's top, he rammed his fist straight into Metal's chest. A loud cracking noise echoed as Metal fell to the ground, oil slowly flowing from the opening in his chest.

Electricity shot around his whole body as he slowly crawled, Mario ran forward and kicked him in the side, Metal tumbled several times before landing on his back, the large wound in his chest now visible. Reaching his hand there, he drew his hand back from the wound and noticed the oil, he tipped his head back and lay there still.

A purple flash occurred after he layed back, his body shrinking back to normal, his color returning to it's blue, a low groan escaped from his wiring, he placed a hand over the hole as he tried to stand, unfortunately for the broken leg and wound in his chest he fell back to the ground unable to move, turning head he merely gazed at Tails, his eyes full of sorrow, Tails quickly raced over, he would never turn down someone in need that was how he was, even if the others might be mad.

Tails pulled out a small kit that he brang with him, Sonic approached and bent down to Tails' side, he asked, "So what are you doing?" Tails half glared at him and said," I am helping him, you saw that guy he took control of Metal Sonic with that purple energy, plus we still need Metal to find out who that was." Sonic nodded his head and allowed Tails to continue.

After sealing up the wound and patching his leg in a metal wiring cast, Tails helped Metal Sonic up, the two approached the group, Metal still had sorrow and concern in his eyes, Sonic walks over, pointing at him he says," Alright we are going to ask you what we want to know and you will answer, is that understood?"

Metal nodded his head slowly, his body still very weak, Sonic continued," Alright first things first, what happened to Shadow and why did you lie to us?" Metal close his eyes, after a little while he replied," I am sorry for lying to you about my true goal but the being would never have told me were Shadow was if I didn't do his bidding, I tried to gain more of his trust so I could find Shadow, and I told you that the being took Shadow that much was true."

Sonic nodded his head, after thinking he asked," Alright we have avoided this question enough, who is that being?" Before Metal answered someone snatched him from Tails, Luigi stood with Metal in his hands, turning he nodded his head, Bowser jumped from a nearby building, a large sack on his back, Luigi rushed over to him and handed Metal over, turning to face the heroes he said, "Go Bowser I will a deal with them for now, you need to get those things back."

Bowser nodded his head and snatched Metal, jumping into hi vehicle he flew off to his palace. Luigi turned to face the others, the heroes glaring at him, he just held a blank face, Mario shouts," Why would you join a this dark being, you have always been a hero Luigi, why would you do this?" Luigi snorted at his question, he answered," Like you don't know, I have always, always been I your shadow, Toadsworth made that absolutely clear when I took his life from him, after that day my power has grown thanks to the dark being that you will never have the pleasure of meeting, but I don't have to even try to fight you, In fact I am going to walk to bowser's castle and you won't be able to touch me!"

Mario glared and shouts," And why is that Luigi!" Luigi smiled, holding out a power star he said," Because none of you can match the power of the stars, I'm just glad these stars don't run out like the other one I used last time, so goodbye!" Grasping the star tightly, a strange glow appeared around him, turning around he began to walk away turning he said," And there is no more Luigi, I am Mr. L!"

Hopping off he disappeared quickly, Mario and the others quickly chasing after, they knew exactly where he was headed, and whether he wanted to see them or not the would fight him at Bowser's castle, smiling Sonic says," So your brother is a villains now, does that mean Knuckles can beat the stuffing out of him?" Mario shrugged and said, "I guess so." Knuckles grinned evilly.

Mephiles shook his head at Silver. The three were now sleeping in the cell, he said," To think Silver, you used to be a threat, it seems that the only thing you are now is a prisoner, sleep tight, your going to need your rest for tomorrow, as will every other being in this land, I almost feel sorrow for them….. but all is how it should be, maybe after this my soul will have happiness…."

Mephiles turned and slowly floated up the stairs, suddenly a voice stopped him," So that's why your so md, you don't have any happiness?" Turning his head he noticed that Bowser Jr. was no longer sleeping he was standing, floating back down he approached the child, he said," Yes it is true, I have no happiness in my life, and you should be asleep why are you awake?"

Junior shrugged and said," I have never been one for sleeping, papa could only get me to sleep after a fight, that usually puts me right to sleep, but what are you planning, and why are you so miserable?" Mephiles smiled and said," It wouldn't help to talk about it, the reason I have so much misery is because of the light, because people have happiness, I have always been alone in this world and seeing so much love and warmth it caused me to go farther into seclusion, after a while I decided that no one could be happy and that the only way for me to be happy was if those who have love suffer like me, my plan is very complicated, if you are good until tomorrow you will be able to see the plan."

He floated way and went back up the stairs, turning he noticed the child already asleep, he said," Good night Junior….." He closed the door behind him, turning around he noticed the grinning face of Bowser on his back was a large sack and, Metal Sonic. His eyes widened he asked," what happened to Metal?" Bowser shrugged and said," They beat him, so Luigi told me to come here and that he would stay fight them."

Mephiles' eyes turned white as he shouted," And you just left him there to fight the heroes, you will go back right now and make sure he isn't captured, I need him for phase 2, now get going!" Bowser dropped the two objects in his hand and took off out the door, smiling Mephiles walked over to Metal, tilting his head up he asked, So what did you tell them?"

Metal coughed out a bit of oil since he was still damaged, he said," Only that you took Shadow and that I was trying to get the Chaos Emeralds for you, they tried to get me to tell who you were but Bowser and Luigi got me first." Mephiles nodded his head, placing him down he picked up the back and placed it in the ground.

Mephiles sat on the throne, by any time now the heroes would arrive, whether they had Luigi or not, pulling his hood over his head he waited patiently for them, a small smile across his face, everything was going as he planned it would, the next thing was either Luigi would come or the heroes would have him with them as they arrived, either way he would know the next moves before I was even made.


	5. Chapter 5

Bowser smirked at the group which was now heading towards the castle. Mr. L was in front of them by at least one hundred yards, suddenly he dropped like an anchor, the others catching up quickly, Bowser hopped closer trying to get a better view and hearing range, pretty soon he was right above them but far enough not to be seen.

Mr. L clutched at his head as the heroes approached rapidly, each hero began to gather in a circle around him, Mr. L was still standing but his hands and body were trembling as he screamed out, the heroes each backing away slightly, Mario shouted," Alright you are going to take us to your boos and tell him to back down!"

Sonic and Knuckles both began to tie up the struggling villain, Bowser smirked as he watched his wiggling and helplessness, suddenly the thrashing stopped, surprised he was tied up he shouted," Wahhhhh, what is a going on!" But instead of the vicious tone everyone was hearing from him, it was his old whiny voice.

Bowser fell from his hiding place because of the strange sound in his voice, but the heroes didn't seem to care because even they were unsure of what to think, Luigi was shaking now he looked and saw Bowser standing there his eyes flashed with terror, he shouted," Why is he here!" Pointing towards Bowser they all looked at Bower puzzled, Bowser shook his head and said," what is going on, you joined up with me why are you so scared…."

Luigi' eyes grew wide, he said," What! But…. But how is that a possible, I would never do that, I am a hero I a sort of a hero, what is he a talking about?" Sonic looked over to Mario who looked just as confused a everyone, Mario said," A Luigi, you killed Toadsworth and joined an evil being to become more powerful how is that a good?"

Luigi's jaw dropped as he fell backwards and hit the ground, he was now staring blankly into the stars, he said," How…. When….Why….?" Mario scratched the back of his head, he said," Uh it was about a week or so, you killed him at the party." Luigi rose from the ground, this time he had a puled look, he said, "What no I passed out at the party after we toasted and separated. I remember it going black and then I remember now that is all…."

"Well this game should have taken a lot longer but it seems that Luigi has broken from my mind control and I am just going to have to skip to phase 2….." The dark being floated down from above, he slowly floated down to Luigi, Mario and sonic both jumped in his way they said," You won't be taking him back!" The being shook his head, a strange force appeared around the two and he tossed them aside, he grabbed Luigi and took off for the castle.

Bowser was slowly sneaking away, suddenly he fell forward, Knuckles smiled down and said," where do you think you're going, you are going to your boos with us and telling him off, got it!" Bowser grumble but seeing the position he was in, would have to work with it for now, he slowly nodded his head, slowly standing up he led them through the kingdom.

Knuckles had his fist out and ready in case of trouble, a sudden shout was heard, Bowser was quickly gone, Knuckles shouted," He is getting away!" they round the corner and chased after him, Bowser was stopped, he was holding what seemed to be a harmed little girl Koopa, her plain green shell was cracked badly, Bowser asked," Amber, can you hear me?"

The little Koopa coughed out blood as she looked up, a small smiled appeared on her face as she saw him, she said," Oh, King thank you for coming…. I… I think the virus is to…. too much for me…. After that purple energy hit…. Hit me….. My blood slowed down… my….. My body is…. It... hurts…. Hurts all over…. I… I can bare…. Barley stand the pain…. I wish I could…. Could have…. Seen the sunshine….. At….. At least once… before…. Before I was…. Was goi….. Going to pass….. Pass on to….. To the Over…. To the Overwor-"

The girl's head dropped down as a small mist of purple flew from her body and entered the castle above them, the heroes were not sure exactly what happened or what they saw, Bowser slowly picked up the child, carrying her he tucked her into a destroyed house which he remembered not days ago was full of life, or as much as ever, he placed her in a small bed and covered her body.

The heroes waited for him to return, his eyes were practically on fire as he looked up to the castle, before they could even see him he was already charging, Mario and the others caught up to him, Sonic shouts" where are you going!" Bowser huffs out smoke as he shouts," I'm going to teach that purple freak what he deserves!"

The doors of the castle blew down as they charged in, they were able to slow him to a halt, Bowser was still trying to charge, Sonic let go of him as he calmed down, the others did as well, looking over they saw the being who now sat on the throne, purple energy entering his body, he said," well Bowser, I must say even for being a child, this Amber girl had a lot of fight left in her, she could may have even survived to that first sunshine, not that there will be one when I am done….."

Luigi was hovering above him, the chaos Emeralds surrounding him as long with the Power Stars, Sonic Shouts," alright already, I want to know once and for all, who the hell are you!" Suddenly a large explosion was heard from a nearby door, three beings appeared, Shadow smiled at the being, Silver glared at him and Bowser Junior was in between.

Shadow shouted," It's Mephiles guys, he is behind all of this!" Mephiles took down his hood and showed them, smiling he said," Yes I am the one behind this little game, you see I have a brilliant plan, ad seeing as how little time I really have, I have already begun, you see Luigi will harness the energy of the chaos Emeralds and the Power Stars so that he can unlock his true evil, after which I will sap from him and we shall rule!"

Sonic glanced at the others before saying," Uh, did you say we will rule?" Mephiles dropped the smile on his face, glaring he said," Yes we will, without Luigi the energy could become unstable." Tails shouts," But the amount of energy you would create from the amount of Stars you have and the Chaos Emeralds you could never harness that kind of dark force with his body alone?"

"Which is where I come in my Tailed little friend, BleEeEeEeEeck!" A white flash appeared right next to Mephiles, Count Bleck tilted his hat towards them as he said," We shall use the Chaos Heart as a capsule for the energy and afterwards shall fuse it with Luigi!" Mephiles smiled at the shocked people, he said," what did you honestly expect me to team up with just any normal villains for real, no I have fallen to darkness and believe the world a horrid place, so does Count Bleck, we have faced the same turmoil in different dimensions."

Mario shouts," You will never get away with this!" Mephiles looks own at him and replies," Oh really and who exactly will stop me?" Shadow and Sonic both rushed up and attacked him, Mephiles dodged there attacks and fired his energy at them, shadow quickly maneuvered through and hit him in the jaw, Mephiles back flip and sends a shockwave into him.

Mario lunges out with Knuckles and they attack Count Bleck who deflects there attacks with his cane, he begins to blast dark energy from his cane, Knuckles deflects some of the blasts while Mario races and nails him in the head, Count Bleck spirals back and collides with Shadow who was hurled by Mephiles. Shadow jabs at Count Bleck who counters with a heavy strike to the head, Shadow spins into him but Count Bleck warps off and attacks from above.

Mario collides with him and sends him to the ground, Mephiles strikes Mario in the back of the head and sends him crashing into Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles spin into him, a long cut slashes across Mephiles chest, blood drips down from the open wound as he hits the ground. Slowly rising a large ball of darkness forms as he fires rapid shots at them, both Shadow and Knuckles are barraged with the stream.

Count Bleck swings low and Knocks Sonic off of his feet as Mario kicks him back, Count Bleck launches a ball of darkness which explodes on contact with them, Sonic flings back and Mario catches him, Mario and Sonic both dodge his attack as they begin to time his attacks perfectly, Count Bleck flies up and attacks from different points trying to catch them off guard.

Mephiles calls back to him," Hey het the Chaos Heart thing ready, it is time!" Count Bleck jumps back as the two approach Luigi, the heroes all group together and race after them, Bowser included. Mephiles fires down at them as Count Bleck set it up, the Chaos Emeralds and stars began to spin rapidly a strange vortex began to form, Luigi was near them floating.

The heroes tried to get past Mephiles but his attack proved unstoppable, Bowser tried to spin by it as well but he was knocked back just the same, Mephiles smiled and said," Activate the Chaos Heart!" Count Bleck nodded as the Chaos Heart responded and activated, Mephiles was sent back into the vortex as was Count Bleck who were both stunned by a large shock wave, each screaming out in pain.

A flash of light appeared and Luigi was no longer in the vortex, he was now lying on the ground in a daze, standing next to him was Metal Sonic, looking up he says," No one controls me, I am my own mater!" Mephiles shouted," you stupid machine you will pay mark my words you wil-" He didn't get to finish as the vortex was pulled into itself, a large flash blinded everyone.

The Chaos Emeralds fell down in unison, followed by the stars which slowly drifted down, each being carefully picked up, Mario noticed that both, Mephiles and Count Bleck were no longer there, smiling he said," I think it is finally over!" Sonic sighed and said," Finally it seems like forever since I was able to just rest!" Tails glanced over and said," you mean about three days?"

Sonic rubbed the back if his head and smiled, he said, "yes!" The heroes laughed and joked around, Bowser was now sitting at the foot of his throne, his head down, Mario and the others also noticed this, Bowser pulled out a strange blade, with a quick swipe there was a flow of blood as he cut a long scar across his face.

Mario asks," what was that about?" Bowser looked over and noticed the others watching him, he shrugged and said," It is how I pay respect to those who have died under my rein as king here, this cut was for Amber, the one over here (pointing at his arm) was for Kale…." After going through some of the many cuts along his body he said," I am the ruler of a dying kingdom, the reason Luigi stole the food and resources was to prove himself worthy of being evil, but the real reason was to help my people….. And now Amber is the next victim to this land….."

Mario shook his head and said," How did this all happen Bowser, what made this kingdom so bad?" Bowser huffed out smoke and said," Why don't you ask your princess, it was her family that brought the destruction to this land, my father used to rule the thriving lands of this area, and the Mushroom people wanted it to, and if they couldn't have it no one could, so they called upon the greatest and most powerful wizard to ever live, Gandrian, with his power he destroyed the land and cursed all who rule it to have the power to never thrive a prosperous kingdom, and that is why I attack the Mushroom Kingdom, it is because of them that this kingdom is dying, that Amber died and that I am an evil, crooked, scary monster to everyone outside my kingdom besides those who know of what I go through every single day…."

Even Peach was stunned by the king's words, with a heavy sigh he said," But I guess that taking blame out on every generation probably ruins my reputation a lot…" Peach smiled and said," Well Bowser, if you had only explained the situation to me, I might have had a better chance at helping your people, I can deliver you supplies when needed and can help if you need it, why didn't you just ask?"

Bowser shook his head and said," Because we have nothing here to trade with, our resources are very thin in this land, even I have a hard time, luckily me being a tough born leader keeps me from catching the virus, but that does not go the same for the people, if you can help I would….. I would apr… apric….. Appreciate it…." Bowser was breathing heavily, it must have taken a lot to ask for something.

Peach nodded her head and bet down to Mario she said," Alright I will have toads bring stuff from reserve, now make sure that Sonic and his friends are taken care of, give them a room at the castle to sleep in, they deserve it for all they have done." Luigi finally woke from his daze, walking over he said," so what now?"

Mario shrugged and said," well I know you didn't mean to kill him, but you may have to straighten this out with the people, it wil make more sense if we all do it, now then who is hungry, because I am a staving!" They share a laugh and the group head out of the castle and head towards the Mushroom Kingdom, once again peace restored to the land.

"Where are we…" A voice asks in the darkness, the same being replies," I am not sure, but on the plus side we are now one of a kind, BleEeEeEeEeck!" He spoke again," Yes it seems as if the Chaos Heart had used the energy it gathered from the emeralds and stars to fuse us and our energies together, and now it is time for vengeance….." he replied to himself," It is agreed then!"

Thanks for reading, the sequel will be in progress soon, it is called "Count Mephiles! Return of True Darkness", thank you again for reading.


End file.
